Lemon Leather
by Winter Bells
Summary: Ron begitu mengidolakan seorang Viktor Krum. Rasa gemarnya terhadap sang idola mulai berkembang mejadi rasa yang tidak wajar. Canon, Viron, Slash. Rated M for safety. RnR please?


Tahun ke-empat. Tournament Triwizard. Piala Triwizard. Empat finalis. Viktor Krum adalah atlit Quidditch profesional sekaligus atlit favorit Ronald Weasley. Kecintaannya akan atlit favoritnya tersebut membuat beberapa orang salah mengartikannya. Terlebih lagi setelah Viktor Krum terpilih sebagai perwakilan dari Sekolah Sihir Durmstrang dalam Turnamen Triwizard, namanya begitu tersohor dan membuat Ron tambah jatuh hati. Lantas bagaimana dengan reaksi Krum setelah ia mengetahui Ron adalah penggemar beratnya?

Disclaimer: Semua unsur yang terdapat di dalam fiksi ini murni kepunyaan sesepuh Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Sedangkan saya hanya memakainya untuk sekedar memuaskan hasrat menulis. Enjoy!

Warning: Canon, Bilingual, maybe OoC, Slash! Lemon!

Ingat? Kamu sudah diperingatkan :)

—Viron (ViktorxRonald) fanfic!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon Leather<strong>

Oleh: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p>"Krum? <em>Dumb<em> Krum?" Fred dan George bertanya dengan irama sindir.

"_There's no one like Krum… He's more than an athlete. He's an artist!" _Ron berujar. Jiwanya membara ketika idolanya disindir oleh saudaranya sendiri.

"_I think you're in love_, Ron." Ginny menimpali. Ia ikutan menyindir Ron yang sedang berbunga-bunga menyaksikan permainan luar biasa dari seorang Viktor Krum di lapangan Quidditch beberapa menit lalu walaupun kalah.

"_Shut up_!" bentak Ron. Bara api di benaknya mulai mencuat menciptakan emosi amarah. Sekarang adik kandungnya sendiri ikut-ikutan menggila seperti kakak-kakak tak warasnya itu.

"Viktor, _I love you_—" Fred memulai candaannya dengan bersenandung seraya berputar-putar mengelilingi Ron layaknya burung dan mengibas-ibas sesekali kain berwarna hijau yang ia ikat di punggungnya.

"Viktor, _I do_…" George ikut bernyanyi seperti saudara kembarnya dan memutari adik kecilnya tersebut. Ron hanya bisa mengusutkan raut wajahnya dan mengendam rasa amarah. Ia benar-benar hilang kendali bila idolanya diejek-ejek. Sial! Ingin sekali meninju muka mereka.

"_When we're apart, my heart beats only for you_…" Secara serentak Fred, George dan Harry melanjutkan lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. _Holy shit_, bahkan teman terbaiknya pun ikutan mengibulinya. Ron jadi sedikit jengkel dengan Harry. Tapi ia tak bisa marah kepada teman sepermainannya itu.

Sepertinya setelah kemenangan Piala Quidditch diraih oleh tim Irlandia, Ron sebagai salah satu pendukung tim Bulgaria harus menerima sindiran pahit dari kakak-kakaknya yang tak sehati dengannya. Setidaknya rasa fans beratnya kepada Viktor Krum seorang pemain Bulgaria tak akan luntur atas kekalahan ini.

"AAA"

Duargh!

"Sepertinya Irlandia sedang merayakan kemenangan mereka," Fred terdiam seketika setelah mendengar suara teriakan dan dentuman hebat dari arah luar. Rumah kemah mereka seakan hening setelah itu.

"Ini bukan Irlandia, atau semacamnya. Kita harus pergi. Sekarang!" Dari balik pintu Arthur Weasley menghimbau kepada seluruh penghuni kemahnya untuk segera menyelamatkan diri ke tempat yang aman. Harry, Ron, Hermione dan lainnya hanya bisa menurut dan tanpa menghiraukan barang-barang di dalam kemah langsung keluar. Mereka terkejut, lapangan hijau yang tadi siang mereka lihat berubah menjadi lautan api dalam sekejap mata. Hampir semua rumah kemah terbakar dan rata dengan tanah. Orang-orang yang tadi menjadi penonton pertandingan Quidditch keluar dari kemahnya dan berlari layaknya sekerumunan semut yang kehilangan tujuan. Berserak kesana-kemari mencari tempat yang aman. Baru mereka sadari, di sebelah sana ada sekelompok orang berjubah hitam kelam dengan mengenakan topeng putih dan memakai topi kerucut menjulang ke atas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Death Eaters.

"Fred, George! Ginny adalah tanggungjawab kalian! Semuanya, selamatkan diri masing-masing!" Arthur Weasley mengeluarkan komando dan langsung dilaksanakan prajuritnya. Harry, Ron dan Hermione masing-masing berpencar berlainan arah. Bukan, bukan keinginan mereka, melainkan kerumunan yang berlari kesana-kemari telah memisahkan mereka. Kebingungan yang menyuntik otak mereka menjadi pelengkap mengapa mereka terpisah.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione berteriak di balik kerumunan orang-orang. Tapi sayang, ia malah mengikuti alur ke mana kerumunan manusia ini berlari. Sesekali ia tersikut dan terdorong. Lain halnya dengan Harry, pemuda berkacamata satu ini malah asik tidur di lantai tanah beralaskan rumput. Oh bukan, ia sedang pingsan. Seseorang menyikut kepalanya hingga ia terjatuh dan eits, kepalanya malah ditendang. Alhasil ia pingsan.

Bagaimana dengan Ron? Pemuda pirang ini sedang kebingungan menentukan arah. Saat ada orang yang berlari ke arah timur, ia ikut. Saat ada yang berlari ke arah utara, ia ikuti juga. Atas kebingungan yang melandanya tersebut telah mengantarkannya ke hadapan Death Eaters. Ya, dia telah salah arah, ia malah berlari ke arah Death Eaters. Kedua bola matanya membelalak, kakinya menggetar seketika, disusul dengan sekujur otot-ototnya melemah. Ron tak dapat lagi berlari karena kakinya telah kaku. Ia hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya.

"Avada—" Saat seorang Death Eaters merapal sebuah mantra kutukan, tiba-tiba Ron merasa tubuhnya melayang ke atas, seperti terbang menuju nirwana. Kakinya tak menyentuh tanah lagi. Ia seperti diangkat oleh tangan Malaikat.

"Tuhan, apakah ini rasanya mati? Tanpa rasa sakit arwahku langsung terbang menuju Kerajaan-Mu. Selamat tinggal semuanya," ujar Ron dengan nada lirih dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Kurasa kau harus membuka matamu sebelum kau melantur lebih jauh lagi," Ron merasa ada gelombang longitudinal meluncur masuk ke arah gendang telinganya. Seseorang berbisik dari arah depannya. Penasaran Ron akhirnya membuka secara perlahan kedua matanya. Ia melirik ke sekeliling, kenapa gelap? Loh, kok ada bintang-bintang di atas sana? Apakah ini suasana surga sebenarnya? Ron berujar di dalam hati. "Kau kaget? Kau masih hidup," Ron tersentak, ia baru sadar ada seseorang di depannya. Orang tersebut menghadap ke depan. Dari nada suaranya, sepertinya seorang cowok. Ron melirik ke bawah dan menangkap panorama lapangan hijau luas dengan landscape jejeran gunung-gunung yang mengitarinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat dari kejauhan sebuah lapangan hijau dibanjiri kobaran api. Sepertinya itu adalah perkemahan mereka yang terbakar. Oh Tuhan, baru Ron sadari ia tengah menaiki sapu terbang dan seseorang di depannya sedang mengendarai. Ron mulai mengidentifikasi orang yang menyelamatkannya ini, kepala orang tersebut botak, postur tubuhnya tinggi dan atletis. Siapa gerangan?

"K-kau siapa?" Ron bertanya ragu.

"Sebaiknya kau pegangan karena kita akan mengebut." Dengan mengalihkan pertanyaan Ron, pemuda tersebut berucap. Wuss. Sapu terbang itu melesat dengan cepatnya. Refleks Ron langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda itu walaupun ia sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Kalau kau tidak datang, mungkin aku—"

"—tak usah bangga dulu. Saat aku mengendarai sapu terbang untuk menyelamatkan diri, dari bawah aku melihat ada seseorang sedang dikepung Death Eaters. Tadinya aku ingin membiarkannya, tapi aku tak tega dan yah, akhirnya kuselamatkan dia. Dan itu kau," potong pemuda misterius ini.

Ron sedikit kesal. Jadi, baginya ia hanyalah orang yang tak terlalu penting yang boleh diselamatkan atau tidak. Tapi, ya sudahlah, walau bagaimana pun ia harus berterima kasih karena telah ditolong. "Sambil menunggu kita sampai di tempat pemberhentian, bagaimana kalau aku menunjukkan sedikit atraksi?" tanya orang misterus itu.

"A-atraksi?—oouwoo! Hati-hati!" Ron berteriak histeris saat sapu terbang yang mereka kendarai menukik ke atas dan berputar-putar beberapa kali. Jujur, ini semua membuatnya mual. Kepalanya langsung pening. Tapi semua itu hilang sudah setelah mereka mencapai di titik terindahnya. Berada di atas awan. Walau suhu dingin menyuntik kulit putihnya, itu tak seberapa akan keindahan yang sedang ia tangkap. Cahaya rembulan tampak jelas menyinari bumi. Gumpalan-gumpalan awan di bawahnya seperti kembang gula yang siap disantap. "Rasanya aku ingin tidur di atas awan empuk itu," ucap Ron dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

"Kalau begitu, aku turuti kemauanmu,"

"AAAA!" Ron kembali berteriak histeris. Namun kali ini lebih histeris, karena tiba-tiba saja pemuda misterius itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari sapu terbang. Ron sedang melawan gravitasi. Tubuhnya seakan bergesekan dengan atmosfer bumi. Hanya menunggu beberapa detik hingga akhirnya ia jatuh di atas awan dan dengan cepat muncul dari bawahnya. Tubuhnya langsung ditangkap oleh orang misterius itu yang ternyata sudah menunggu di bawah awan. "Kumohon, lain kali kalau ingin membuat kejutan, bilang-bilang dulu," nada Ron berbicara bergetar. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat karena jatuh dari ketinggian yang pasti tak akan kau bayangkan. Balutan kain yang dikenakan Ron basah karena terkena kandungan air yang ada di dalam awan. Tubuhnya sekarang bukan hanya bergetar namun menggigil.

"Ini, kenakan baju dan mantelku," pemuda misterius itu melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan sapu terbang dan membuka mantel sekaligus bajunya. Hebat, walau ia tak memegang sapu terbangnya, ia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan. Pemuda ini bukanlah pengendara sapu terbang biasa.

"Tapi, nanti kau akan kedinginan," balas Ron dengan cemas. Saat pemuda itu berbalik arah untuk memberikan baju dan mantelnya, Ron melihat jelas garis wajah itu. "Bloody Hell! Ternyata kau adalah Viktor Krum!" sahut Ron dengan antusias.

"Aku akan menjawab dua pernyataanmu. Pertama, aku tak akan kedinginan karena tubuhku bagai tubuh baja. Kedua, ya, aku memang Viktor Krum. Kenapa?" ujar Krum. Krum menyerang tatapan ke arah Ron. Tatapan itu seakan membius bola mata Ron sehingga pemuda berambut merah ini hanya terdiam membisu. "Oh, hei?" Krum menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan muka Ron.

"Oh, oh, apa?" Ron menggeleng-geleng pelan kepalanya dan kembali sadar.

"Tidak. Lupakan," jawab Krum sambil berbalik arah dan memfokuskan diri dengan mengendarai sapu terbangnya. _Bloody hell_! Demi janggut Merlin! K-Krum sekarang berada di depanku? Mimpi apa aku semalam?

Kalau boleh, Ron ingin sekali menari-nari untuk meluapkan kesenangannya, tapi tak bisa karena keadaannya seperti ini. Tanpa basa-basi Ron melepas pakaiannya dan dengan mudah menjatuhkannya ke bawah. Lalu ia mengenakan baju sekaligus mantel pemberian Krum. Setelah itu Ron mengeratkan pegangannya dengan memeluk tubuh Krum agar tak terkejut lagi kalau-kalau Krum membuat kejutan. Ah, Ron sekarang dapat mencium aroma-aroma khas wangi badan dari seorang Viktor Krum. Walau kulit telanjang Krum tak dibaluti kain, Ron tetap merasakan kehangatan. Bau keringat yang mayoritas tak mengenakkan, entah kenapa bagi Ron sekarang ini begitu luar biasa. Sekali lagi, seorang idola besarnya sekarang berada tepat di depannya, dipelukkannya. Tunggu sampai Harry dan Hermione tahu, mereka akan iri. Mungkin.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"That's horrible. Bahkan Kementrian tak tau akan kekacauan ini. Apakah tak ada keamanan atau semacamnya?" Hermione menggerutu setelah membaca Daily Prophet yang ada di tangannya. Tergambar jelas sebuah tanda kegelapan di salah satu kolom koran tersebut.

"Banyak. Aku mendengarnya langsung dari Ayah. Ini yang mereka takutkan," Ron berbicara dengan mulut penuh dengan berbagai makanan. Sesekali ia mencium bau harum dari jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, seingatku saat di pertandingan Quidditch kau tak mengenakan jaket kulit itu. milik siapa jaket itu?" Hermione bertanya dengan nada bingung. Ia risih melihat Ron berulang kali menciumi jaket tersebut.

"Uwo, kalian ingin tau? Ini milik Krum, Viktor Krum!" Ron berbicara antusias. Bahkan makanan di mulutnya sempat keluar dari bibirnya. Dan kemudian ia masukkan kembali.

"Hahaha!" Harry dan Hermione seakan mendapatkan hiburan ringan setelah kejadian buruk tadi berupa candaan. "Haduh, Ron. Aku tau kau begitu mengidolakannya, tapi jangan sampai begini." Hermione akhirnya berujar setelah banyak ketawa. Ia kasihan melihat teman baiknya itu yang terlalu terobsesi dengan Viktor Krum.

"Aku serius! Ini milik Krum!" Ron tak mau kalah. Ia benar-benar tak bisa bila diremehkan padahal pernyataannya adalah sebuah kenyataan. "Kalian haruslah percaya!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku percaya," Harry mengiyakan. Padahal kalau ditanya dari hati terdalam, ia tak percaya namun karena tak tega melihat Ron seperti itu, ia terpaksa setuju. "Auch!" Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening dengan rintihan sakit Harry. Harry mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Apakah sakit lagi? _Your scar_," Hermione bertanya. Tapi Harry hanya menggeleng. "Kau tau, atas semua kejadian ini, Sirius pasti ingin tau," lanjutnya.

Hermione benar, ia harus memberitahu akan semua kejadian yang telah terjadi dan juga arti dari mimpinya. Tak butuh waktu lama ia lalu menulis surat dengan pena bulu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. "Ini Hedwig. Pergilah," Harry membuka cela jendela dan menerbangkan Hedwig untuk menuju tujuannya.

.

Tampak dari langit mendung Hogwarts sekerumun kuda bersayap terbang beriringan menuju lintasan jalan dekat Hogwarts. Kuda-kuda bersayap putih itu berpasangan saling mengadu keelokan terbangnya. Dari bawah, Hagrid memberi aba-aba untuk mengosongkan lintasan agar kuda-kuda bersayap yang membawa kereta kencana itu dapat mendarat dengan mulus. Tapi seribu sayang, Hagrid nyaris terkena roda kereta kencana itu karena ia salah memberi kode untuk mendarat. Untunglah ia tak apa-apa. Dari balik jendela-jendela batu tua Hogwarts, tampak murid-murid Hogwarts begitu terpukau melihat kedatangan teman dari jauh.

Sedangkan di lain pihak, tak mau kalah dari koloni lain terlihat sepucuk kayu yang berdiri mengambang di atas permukaan laut, perlahan naik dan menampakkan wujud sebenarnya. Suatu keajaiban, ternyata kayu itu adalah pucuk sebuah kapal raksasa. Layar terkembang bebas di pucuknya dan tergambar naga merah dengan sayap.

.

"_Good evening, witchcraft and wirzardry_!" Prof. Albus Dumbledore selaku Kepala Sekolah membuka jamuan. "Tahun ini, kastil Hogwarts tak hanya menjadi rumah kita, namun juga teman-teman kita dari jauh."

Semua murid tampak penasaran. Mr. Filch selaku pengurus Sekolah tampak mondar-mandir masuk-keluar ruangan. Dengan bergegas ia menyampaikan pesan demi pesan kepada Prof. Dumbledore. Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang menyenangkan.

"Jadi, tahun ini Hogwarts dipilih sebagai Tuan rumah event legendaris, yaitu Triwizard Tournament. Turnamen ini diikuti oleh tiga sekolah sihir. Masing-masing sekolah menyertakan satu muridnya untuk mengikuti tunamen tersebut." ujar Prof. Dumbledore. "Tanpa basa-basi, mari kita sambut teman-teman dari sekolah sihir wanita, Beauxbatons dan kepala sekolahnya, Madam Maxime." Pintu Great Hall akhirnya terbuka. Pandangan semua murid hanya tertuju pada satu titik, pintu Great Hall. Masuklah gadis-gadis manis dengan mengenakan pakaian serba biru seraya menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya.

"Demi janggut Merlin!" Seamus begitu bergairah melihat mereka berlari-lari kecil. Ia seakan terangsang.

"Selanjutnya, mari kita sambut teman-teman kita dari utara, Durmstrang dan kepala sekolahnya Igor Karkaroff!" Tampak pemuda-pemuda perkasa dengan mengenakan jaket kulit coklat memasuki ruangan sambil menghentak-hentakkan tongkat emas mereka. Setelah itu, anak-anak Durmstrang yang berbaris rapi berlari-lari dan salah satu di antara mereka menghembuskan api yang ada di pucuk tongkat dan menciptakan ular naga api.

"Bloody Hell! That's Krum! Viktor Krum!" teriak Ron antusias. Ia melihat Krum berjalan di samping kepala sekolahnya, Igor. Aneh, hanya Krum yang tidak mengenakan jaket kulit. Ron tersenyum tipis sambil memegang erat jaket kulit yang ada di tangannya. Sekarang, Harry dan Hermione akan memercayai perkataannya.

"Oh, jadi perkataanmu benar," Hermione berujar dengan nada tak ikhlas.

"Begitulah," balas Ron dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Tengah malam ini, akan ditentukan siapa-siapa saja perwakilan tiap sekolah untuk mengikuti Triwizard Tournament. Jadi, pikirkan lagi bagi kamu yang ingin mengikuti Turnamen ini, karena sekali kamu mencoba, tak ada pilihan untuk mundur." ucap Prof. Dumbledore dengan nada menyeramkan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tengah malam. Hujan. Suhu dingin. Menjadi penyambut upacara keramat dalam menentukan finalis Turnamen Triwizard. Jam yang menunjukkan waktu bagi siswa-siswi Hogwarts tidur, tak berlaku malam ini. Karena semuanya tak mau ketinggalan dalam penobatan sakral. Terlihat Ron dan Harry terduduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang tersedia. Cahaya hanya terpusat pada satu titik saja, Piala Api. Piala yang mengobarkan api berwarna biru. Satu per satu murid-murid setiap sekolah yang berumur 17 tahun berdatangan untuk mengadu nasib di tungku api tersebut. Apakah mereka cukup layak atau tidak untuk menjadi finalis turnamen legendaris ini.

Duargh. Terlihat pintu besar itu terbuka dan dibaliknya ada Igor Karkaroff dan murid kesayangannya, Viktor Krum. Mereka berjalan dengan sigap menuju tungku api. Dengan mudahnya Krum memasuki lingkaran umur yang mengelilingi Piala Api. Kemudian ia melemparkan secarik kertas ke dalam api biru yang membara tersebut. Setelah ia berbalik arah, tiba-tiba saja Krum melemparkan kedipan sebelah mata ke arah Hermione lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Ron yang duduk di atas Hermione terkejut.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya Krum tertarik padamu, Hermione." goda Harry. Hermione yang memang menyadari apa yang dilakukan Krum hanya diam.

"_Shut up_, Harry. Dia bukan tipeku," balas Hermione cepat lalu kembali membaca buku yang ia pegang. Entah mengapa ada sensasi cubitan di benak Ron. Pemuda yang ia idolakan ternyata memiliki rasa terhadap sahabatnya sendiri. Apakah ini kabar baik untuknya atau tidak, ia pun tak tau.

"Baiklah, karena waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam, kita akan memulai penyeleksian finalisnya." Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara dari Prof. Dumbledore untuk membuka acara. Semua mata memandang saat kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu berjalan perlahan mendekati tungku api lalu mengelus-elusnya. Tak banyak yang tau apa yang sebenarnya orang tua itu lakukan. Tak lama kemudian, Piala Api itu memberi respon dengan melempar-lemparkan semburan-semburan api kecil kesana-kemari lalu lambat laun warna birunya menjelma menjadi merah dan memuntahkan secarik kertas hangus terbakar. Prof. Dumbledore dengan cepat menyambar secarik kertas yang melayang-layang di udara itu lalu membukanya perlahan. "Juara dari Durmstrang adalah… Viktor Krum!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Seluruh ruangan seketika menjadi meriah. Mereka menyambut dengan hangat pemenang yang memang sudah diterka-terka sejak dini. Ialah, Viktor Krum sang seeker terhebat di dunia. Dari semua yang bertepuk tangan, Ron lah yang paling antusias menyambut berita bagus tersebut. Idolanya akhirnya menyambet gelar yang bagus lagi. Dengan anggun Viktor berjalan ke depan dan menyambut tangan Prof. Dumbledore dengan suka cita. Kembali, ia melirik Hermione dan entah terpeleset atau apa, ia juga melirik Ron tapi hanya sepersekian detik.

"Selanjutnya, juara dari Beauxbatons adalah… Fleur Delacour! Disusul dengan juara dari Hogwarts… Cedric Diggory!" Kemeriahan tak kunjung padam di ruangan tersebut. Sorak-sorak meriah terus menggema mengiringi finalis pilihan mereka yang terpilih. "Baiklah, dengan begitu lengkap sudah ketiga finalis Turnamen Triwizard kita…" Kalimat kakek tua itu terhenti setelah melihat tungku api memberikan reaksi lagi padahal seharusnya sudah tidak.

Wuss. Tungku api itu memuntahkan secarik kertas lagi dan secara mengejutkan, nama yang tertera bukanlah yang diinginkan. "Harry Potter? Harry Potter! Where is Harry Potter!" Prof. Dumbledore berteriak penuh amarah. Tak habis pikir, muridnya itu terdaftar sebagai salah satu finalis Turnamen Triwizard.

"Harry, ayo maju!" Hermione berbisik dan memerintah. Ia menarik lengan Harry supaya mau bangkit. Alhasil Harry yang benar-benar tak percaya namanya disebut, memutuskan untuk maju ke depan. Berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk untuk menutupi malu.

"He's cheat! Dia bahkan belum berumur tujuh belas tahun!"

Sorak-sorak hinaan terus dilontarkan kepada Harry. Dilain pihak, Ron tampak kesal terhadap temannya itu. Harry bahkan tak memberitahunya kalau ia menaruh namanya ke dalam Piala Api. Teman macam apa dia. Ron geram. Malam itu sekaligus menjadi malam tersuram berikutnya bagi Harry. Masalah baru menimpanya. Ron pun tak ada menyapanya sedikitpun setelah penobatan tersebut. Ron memilih untuk langsung tertidur dan tak menghiraukan sahabat baiknya itu.

.

.

To Be Continued

Chapter 1 have been finished! \:)/

Terima kasih sudah membaca =)


End file.
